User talk:Okniwy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Teams Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Okniwy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjiboy321 (Talk) 02:06, March 20, 2010 Yes. I will brawl you right now! Go to Talk:Brawling Page! -- Benji (Talk) Lets Brawl! Rules Do I have to wait for Kevin/ Malum.EXE to open the Gate Card, or can I open it? Agent A- The Twilight Brawler 02:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You can't give the brawls recesses. --Benji Fair enough, I was just trying to say that I was going to bed. Okniwy 15:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you make an article about the rules of Brawling here on Bakuganteams.wikia , hmmmmm? Agent A- The Twilight Brawler 02:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Power Level Hey I do not have Power Levels on my Ability Cards --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 15:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Power Level ok cool yeah I dont have any of the new Bakugan yet :'( --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 16:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Proctor Status Hey, Okniwy, could I become a proctor? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 00:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Brawl, Gugi? Okniwy, if Gugi doesn't show up for the Brawl, could I join? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 14:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just let Agent brawl and please do this for me. I dont care if I lose, winning isn't everything. please! -Benji YYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 21:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Rules Hmmmmm, Okniwy, can we use 2 Battle Gears in the same Battle? Also, can we use Battle Gear on New Vestroia Bakugan? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 21:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for answering my question!! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 00:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Rules 2 One more thing.... When the card says, "Flip a coin" what do we do? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 00:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Proctor flips the coin? Cool thanks Brawling Rules I liek the changes I have made, but I like your better. So yes. I want your changes too. And try to do all team or brawling related stuff on the Team Wiki, And tell the others the same. Gundalian94 Okniwy, Gundalian needs a tutorial to learn how to be a proctor. You are a proctor, so can you teach him? Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 17:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! You pass! You can still be a Proctor. But I dont want you to be maintenance. You aren't fired from it but I want Gundalian to work with that. Good Luck! Congrats! --Benji Rules again Hi Okniwy! I was just wondering, are you allowed to set gate card at any point of time you want? You can't in the official rules... Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 23:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Part 2 of the question What if there already is a Gate Card on the field? Can you set another Card? Agent A- Just some advice! 00:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Show Brawl Questions... # So what happens if you win on a "The Bakugan with the lowest G-Power wins", Gate card? Does anyone take Damage? #What if both players run out Gate Cards before either of them lose the battle? #Battle Gear return to your unused pile at the end of every battle? I think I t would make sense if you gave us unlimited Gate Cards... Oh, and one more thing: *Could you proctor the first Show Brawl: Kevin VS Agent A ? Custom Bakugan and Battle Gear: I do not think you should allow custom Battle Gear due to the Battle Gear abilities' capability to get out of hand. So, until you sort out the custom Ability Card issues, you probably shouldn't allow Custom Battle Gear... (Remember, I am a proctor too! =D) Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 00:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops didn't see that... @ Your last message: Okay....that was random, what does that have to do with anything. @ Agent up there ^: I think as long and you see the power level of the bakugan you make up and you and me approve it, we can make up bakugan, but I dont think the same about battle gear. I think we should just stick with a few things and you and me can add more as we go along, but slowly. About the four way brawl... If someone was caught cheating, what is going to happen? I am asking your opinion and will abide by them, since you are the proctor. Thank you! :D Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 16:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) = Tournament Procter = Would you like to procter some tournament brawls? -Bakulomar The Bakugan Census Team Hey, could I be part of the Bakugan Census Team? Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 00:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Tag Team Tournament Would you like to part of the Tag Team Tournament? If so, find yourself a partner... quickly... Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 03:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to procter the first match of the Tag Team Tournament! (PS I apoligize for the the original tournament brawls that you were proctering, to make up for it you can choose any of the brawls that are going to happen in Round 2 to procter!) -Bakulomar HAOS PLITHEON 840Gs!!!!!!!!!!!! Normal Brawl Rules ... In the situation where there is two gate cards on the field and both gate cards are occupied, each player has a Bakugan on a Gate. Can a play double stand? You should add that to the brawling page... Agent A- Can't let you do that StarFox! 04:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ? When a card says play at the start of a battle, does that mean you play it before or after a gate card is opened? sorry to bother you again, but my brawl with A is having yet another siguation of contrversy, that we need your help with, since you are the procter. -Bakulomar Hakapoid No! Don't bite the wax tadpole! sorry to bother you yet again, but we need your help, yet again.-Bakulomar Double Rainbow! OMG! I didnt even know hakapoid had a mouth! -Omega A simple coin flip... At the tournament, there is a brawl "Masquerade VS Lyke". It is currently waiting for someone to flip coins for both players. The proctor, BakuHorma, doesn't want to flip the coins as it will decide who will win the brawl. So could you flip the coins in his place? Agent A- Can't let you do that StarFox! 23:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It's between 2 twin destructors. Who ever has more heads wins? Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 00:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You will not be replaced. You will always be head proctor. But we need more than just You, Lomar, James, and Agent. There are only four of you, and we have many people comming in each day now. You are head proctor though.